1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a soot treatment device for treating soot included in exhaust gases emitted from Diesel engines.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It has been known for Diesel engines to provide a soot collector in an exhaust gas system of the engine in order to remove the soot contained in exhaust gases emitted from the engine. In the prior art, however, the soot is collected while the engine operates under low speed or lightly loaded conditions, and thus collected soot is burned with the aid of exhaust gases at high temperatures during high speed or heavily loaded to purify the interior of the soot collector. According to operating conditions, therefore, there is a tendency for too much of the soot to be accumulated in the collector with the result that collecting and combustion efficiencies for the soot are reduced. In addition, according to the prior art, as the soot burns in the collector, even trapping materials in the collector for catching the soot are burned together with the soot under the worst conditions and there is a risk of a great amount of soot escaping from the collector without being burned.